"So You Think You Can Cook" transcript (Dramatizing)
Feb 17 16:13:41 -- Start (Everyone is in mess hall) -- Feb 17 16:13:50 *is in a line, getting food* Feb 17 16:13:50 eating breakfast ^ Feb 17 16:13:54 (Sam ain't oped) Feb 17 16:13:58 Yah, Anne Maria. We're totes gonna win. Feb 17 16:14:13 *is looking worriedly at food, already seated* Feb 17 16:14:16 Brick: *eats breakfast* Yum, bland oatmeal, just like in military camp. :) Feb 17 16:14:18 *looks down at her gruel* Feb 17 16:14:18 (:|) Feb 17 16:14:24 Ehhh, yuck. ._. Feb 17 16:14:25 *pokes food* Feb 17 16:14:25 (:|) Feb 17 16:14:27 (HEY GUYS- my space bad is kinda not working great, so bear with me) Feb 17 16:14:29 (I have it. @RYan) Feb 17 16:14:35 Is this even organic? Feb 17 16:14:35 * SilentB gives voice to Sam|Chef315 Feb 17 16:14:40 This is NOT what Lightnin' is supposed to eat. Feb 17 16:14:43 (i totally got camoed in this.) Feb 17 16:14:44 Yah, Anne, don't worry, buddy. Feb 17 16:14:46 *gets to Chef with a tray* Feb 17 16:14:48 Where's the protein? Feb 17 16:14:51 >-> Feb 17 16:14:51 You don't haaaaave to eat it. Feb 17 16:14:57 Just ask my uncle Benny who invented food. Feb 17 16:14:58 Scott: *Pretends to eat the substance labeled food* Feb 17 16:14:58 Uh..I'll pass for today. Does anybody want my breakfast? Feb 17 16:15:03 Before him, people starved to death. Feb 17 16:15:04 Little boy afraid of sloppy stuff? @Lightnin' Feb 17 16:15:04 *puts slop on b's tray Feb 17 16:15:05 Where are the meatballs? Feb 17 16:15:05 D: Feb 17 16:15:09 ... o.O" Feb 17 16:15:12 EAT UP. :@ Feb 17 16:15:14 Meatballs? I love meatballs. Feb 17 16:15:14 I need meatballs. :c Feb 17 16:15:15 *nudges Zoey* Feb 17 16:15:18 *takes it and sits on Sam's table* ._. Feb 17 16:15:19 I breathe fire whenever I eat them. Feb 17 16:15:22 *sits on a log outside, posing for the paparazzi* Feb 17 16:15:23 ^^ Feb 17 16:15:25 So true. Yah. Feb 17 16:15:27 What, did your grand whatevah create them? Feb 17 16:15:27 Oh, hi Dawn! ^_^ Feb 17 16:15:28 >.> Feb 17 16:15:30 YOU WILL GET, WHAT YOU ARE SERVED! :@ Feb 17 16:15:38 Hey B. :D Feb 17 16:15:40 Do you want my breakfast? Feb 17 16:15:42 *waves* Feb 17 16:15:45 This stuff is gross. :'( Feb 17 16:15:45 :s Feb 17 16:15:47 SWcott: *keeps quiet, and to himself for the most part* (this is going really quick.) Feb 17 16:15:50 (LOL IM USING BLUE IT'S FUNNY BECAUSE B DOESN'T USE BLUE XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) Feb 17 16:15:53 (Lag) Feb 17 16:15:55 (:|) Feb 17 16:15:59 (cool.) Feb 17 16:16:02 (In his clothes.) Feb 17 16:16:03 (That is. :|) Feb 17 16:16:13 Hey Zoey. Feb 17 16:16:15 I rather not. Feb 17 16:16:17 Who am I? Feb 17 16:16:19 Lightnin's supposed to have his protein every day, or else Coach's gonna make me run laps when I get home. Feb 17 16:16:26 It's not organic. Feb 17 16:16:29 No, he didn't @Anne Maria Feb 17 16:16:30 *pokes food with a spoon* -w- Feb 17 16:16:31 (A+ for you @CD) Feb 17 16:16:31 "Oh, my nailpolish is running out. Oh, my paparaziii. MY LATTEE." Feb 17 16:16:35 Hi, Jo. :| Feb 17 16:16:37 (Conf): Why do they even call him Chef? He can't even cook! Huh huh. Feb 17 16:16:37 (I agree.) Feb 17 16:16:37 (-w-) Feb 17 16:16:41 (Give me a...) Feb 17 16:16:44 (SAMS FIRST CONFESSIONAL! :D) Feb 17 16:16:45 (0+ :)) Feb 17 16:16:59 (Sam had a conf before XD) Feb 17 16:17:01 (CONF) Brick: Somebody on the team has an idol and they aren't telling us -_- Feb 17 16:17:10 (No, he hasn't. @Jo.) Feb 17 16:17:20 Jo, who are you to tawk? Gray and gray don't match. Feb 17 16:17:21 >.> Feb 17 16:17:22 Jeez, and I thought Chris was the ugliest thing around here. *picked up gruel with spoon* Feb 17 16:17:26 (conf) Okay. I know Jo's and Zoey's vote with mine, Scott should have gone home... There's something fishy going on here... Feb 17 16:17:42 ... Feb 17 16:17:48 (Conf) Scott: I'm gonna try to keep a low profile for now, before I get even deeper into strategy. Feb 17 16:17:53 (Is everyone on the same table?) Feb 17 16:17:56 (CONF) If we lose again, I know I'm gonna leave. I wanna vote out a guy, though. Cause AnnE Maria is, like, my friend. c: Feb 17 16:17:59 Brick: Team, may we have a team meeting? Feb 17 16:18:11 (I just realized we didn't have a recap.) Feb 17 16:18:13 Team meeting? Why? Feb 17 16:18:15 Hmm. Feb 17 16:18:17 Meh. Feb 17 16:18:17 You wanna talk Miss Tan and Neon Purple. >->. @Anne Feb 17 16:18:20 I hope today's challenge isn't as hard as last time. :3 Feb 17 16:18:20 Sure, we can. Feb 17 16:18:27 Zoey. Can I talk to you in private? Feb 17 16:18:28 Scott: *keenly listens in on the Maggots' meeting* Feb 17 16:18:28 If you ask me, you need a fashion consultant. >.> Feb 17 16:18:28 Brick: There is a serious issue on our team. Feb 17 16:18:30 @Jo Feb 17 16:18:35 (No, it's like in TDI where they're all scrambled. @TDF) Feb 17 16:18:39 No problem, Dawn! ^^ Feb 17 16:18:45 (Conf) Maaaan, this STINKS! No protein?! At least Lightnin' Squad won last challenge, and we will win again. Feb 17 16:18:49 (Im confused about where I am sitting. x.x) Feb 17 16:18:51 *walks over to Brick* Feb 17 16:18:57 Bring it on. Feb 17 16:19:00 (You're just sitting with B and other people. Not that big of a deal.) Feb 17 16:19:02 (CONF) This is great! I think Dawn really likes me. And I like her! :D Feb 17 16:19:03 Whats up dude? @Brick Feb 17 16:19:03 Brick: One member of our team has an idol and isn't admitting it.Now, until this person reveals that they have it, there will be distrust and disloyalty amongst the team. Feb 17 16:19:07 (and im confused @ what Dawn supposed to be mad at me for... xD) Feb 17 16:19:09 Aww. Feb 17 16:19:09  Lightning- sits with Brick. Feb 17 16:19:14 Guys, we have to stick together. Feb 17 16:19:23 (You got Cameron voted out. @Reddy) Feb 17 16:19:23 Do you know where Lightnin' can get some protein? Feb 17 16:19:26 Brick: Now, we've established the idol is not in the possession of Anne Maria, Lightning,or myself. Feb 17 16:19:28 (CRAP GTG.) Feb 17 16:19:31 (AUGH) Feb 17 16:19:33 (I know that much :P @CD) Feb 17 16:19:34 (NO.) Feb 17 16:19:36  Anne_Maria has quit (Quit: Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/) Feb 17 16:19:36 It's definitely not me. Feb 17 16:19:41 (Zach, play Anne Maria. You did good last time.) Feb 17 16:19:41 (....) Feb 17 16:20:00 (well* he did well.) Feb 17 16:20:05 (I thought you wanted to avoid people playing two characters) Feb 17 16:20:11 Cause, you know, I'm too hot for idols. If it came anywhere near me, then it would explode, 'cause I'm too hot. ;) Feb 17 16:20:11 Chris: *walks in* MORNING CAMPERS :D Feb 17 16:20:12 (Jussayin') Feb 17 16:20:15 *walks into mess hall, smirking* Good morning, fellow contestants!! Your star has arrived. :D Feb 17 16:20:16 O hai Chris. Feb 17 16:20:17 (K, uhhhh...) Feb 17 16:20:18 Oh, hi, Chris. Feb 17 16:20:19 (nah, they are on two diff teams) Feb 17 16:20:21 (I can fill in) Feb 17 16:20:21 Scott: *sighs* Perfect Feb 17 16:20:21 (Copper, are you there?) Feb 17 16:20:27 :3 Feb 17 16:20:30 (Okay, TDN. Just stay in character.) Feb 17 16:20:36 Hello Chris, your aura states you're trying to kill us all. Feb 17 16:20:38 (yeah) Feb 17 16:20:39 * TotalDramaNaruto is now known as AnneMaria| Feb 17 16:20:52 (ok) Feb 17 16:20:53 Scott: *scoffs8 Got that right @Dawn Feb 17 16:20:57 Not suprised there. @Dawn Feb 17 16:20:59 okay, okay okay. SOMEONE TOUCHED MY BAG.. AGAIN. Feb 17 16:21:04 >->. Feb 17 16:21:04 >___> Feb 17 16:21:13 Scott: It's a bag... get over it. Feb 17 16:21:13 Chris: It's time for today's challenge :D Feb 17 16:21:16 What's our challenge? c: Feb 17 16:21:19 Which one of you did it? >->. Was it you CHUBBY? *pointed at Sam* Feb 17 16:21:24 (CHRIS IS TALKING.) Feb 17 16:21:28 I hope it involves having friends! @Chris Feb 17 16:21:29 :D Feb 17 16:21:32 Oh, great, whadya got for us this time? Feb 17 16:21:34 ....ME NO! PLEASE YOU SCARE ME! :'( @Jo Feb 17 16:21:36 Because, I have LOTS of those. ;) Feb 17 16:21:41 I hope. :c Feb 17 16:21:51 (CONF) Brick: ugh, we need to find who has the idol -_- Feb 17 16:21:59 Chris: Today, both teams will be making me dinner :) Feb 17 16:22:11 Dinna? Feb 17 16:22:17 (conf) Scott; Im glad the other team has the idol; distrust and deceit will soon engulf them. *snickers* Feb 17 16:22:39 ... Feb 17 16:22:46 (PJ. @B) Feb 17 16:22:49 (LOL.) Feb 17 16:22:50 Chris: Both teams will be given fishing gear and paddle canoes into the middle of the lake where they must catch me some food :D Feb 17 16:22:50 Scott: Dinner? We're not interns... Feb 17 16:22:58 :o Feb 17 16:22:58 Agh. Feb 17 16:23:02 Another swimming challenge? Feb 17 16:23:03 Cool, I got high score in "Cooking Dadda" ;) Feb 17 16:23:05 Are we going to hurt the animals? Feb 17 16:23:06 :o Feb 17 16:23:13 Chris: Then come back and cook it for me :) Feb 17 16:23:17 Catch?! Are you cuh-razy?! :@ Feb 17 16:23:32 Chris: Chef and I will judge it, but mostly me cause Chef can get his own TV show and get his own dinner -_- Feb 17 16:23:33 We can't kill the fish! Feb 17 16:23:39 Scott: If we've got a Hawaiian Sling, I've got this. Feb 17 16:23:41 We have ta fish?! Ugh, as long as my hair don't get wet. *hairsprays* Feb 17 16:23:45 They're our friends! Feb 17 16:23:45 Hey Chubby. Do me a favor? Feb 17 16:23:48 (I loled. @Nalyd) Feb 17 16:23:49 No food! Feb 17 16:23:52 not* Feb 17 16:24:06 I tried but the network turned down my cooking show idea. >__> @Chris Feb 17 16:24:12 Go in your team rooms Feb 17 16:24:16 CD, post the team rooms please Feb 17 16:24:17 (#mutantmaggots) Feb 17 16:24:18 Well...I could fish pretty well back home. That is, the video game. We didn't really live near a lake. Feb 17 16:24:20 :| Feb 17 16:24:22 (#radioactiverats) Feb 17 16:24:27 (I hate these multi room challenges. Just sayin'.) Feb 17 16:24:32 ^ Feb 17 16:24:35 (^)( Feb 17 16:24:40 (^)** Feb 17 16:24:45 Video gameeessss! :D Feb 17 16:24:52 (We're hunting in this chatroom.) Feb 17 16:24:55 (Cooking in the team ones.) Feb 17 16:24:55 (Yeah, they kinda make the whole transcript thing kinda pointless. :p) Feb 17 16:25:00 *this font Feb 17 16:25:05 (^) Feb 17 16:25:08 oooh kk Feb 17 16:25:09 (@TDA15) Feb 17 16:25:25 Chris: So yeah, hop to it :D Best meal wins Feb 17 16:25:35 HEY CHUBBY. COME HERE. >->. Feb 17 16:25:39 -- everyone is at beach with canoes and paddles and fishing stuff -- Feb 17 16:25:42 Scott: *jumps into boat* let's go, rats. Feb 17 16:25:43 I don't feel comfortable about this. :s Feb 17 16:25:46 Chris: Campers ready...GO Feb 17 16:25:49 Yah, let's get into the boats! Feb 17 16:25:51  Sam|Chef315 paddles Feb 17 16:25:52 (...) Feb 17 16:25:54 (wtf.) Feb 17 16:25:56 It's okay, Dawn. Just close your eyes. I'll do it for you. :3 Feb 17 16:25:58 My great great uncle G-Pain invented boats. Feb 17 16:25:58 Scott: *snatches Hawaiian Sling8 We got this. Feb 17 16:26:05 Come on guys we can win this challenge! Feb 17 16:26:07 He was on them. Hehe. Feb 17 16:26:12 Alright... :s *closes eyes and steps on the boat* Feb 17 16:26:14 Brick: *paddles* Lets go team! Feb 17 16:26:15 *starts paddling( Feb 17 16:26:17 Ugh, come on guys! *gets in boat* Feb 17 16:26:24  Lightning- jumps in a canoe and paddles really fast. Feb 17 16:26:25 *holds Dawn* Feb 17 16:26:27 *gets on dat boat* Feb 17 16:26:27 Hey Sam, you left your game master 77 on the beach, looks like it's about to be high tide. Feb 17 16:26:32 Scott: *sighs* Uh, Dawn, it'll be alright... (conf) *gags* Feb 17 16:26:35 O.O Feb 17 16:26:41 C'mon, team! :D Feb 17 16:26:42 MY GAME! NOOOO! Feb 17 16:26:45 9 Feb 17 16:26:48 Jo pick it up! D: Feb 17 16:26:55  Lightning- paddles next to Sam and smacks him. Feb 17 16:26:55 Jo's on the other team. Feb 17 16:26:56 Fagetaboutit Sam. Feb 17 16:26:57 Get us 19 fish. Mission updated. Feb 17 16:26:59  Staci slaps Sam. Feb 17 16:27:01 ;D Feb 17 16:27:09 Scott: *pushes off the canoe for the rats* Feb 17 16:27:09 (I know I am yelling to her. >.>) Feb 17 16:27:10 There ain't no game on the beach, man! Feb 17 16:27:10 brick: COME ON GUYS, PADDLE D:< *paddles* Feb 17 16:27:11 :@ Feb 17 16:27:23 But my game! :'( Feb 17 16:27:24 (CONF) Brick: I love my team, just a few of them aren't up to my standards. Feb 17 16:27:24 Scott: *paddles furiously* Feb 17 16:27:33 It's not worth it. Feb 17 16:27:36 Ugh, I'm so gonna need a manicure afta this. *paddles* Feb 17 16:27:36 Sam, get your head in The Game. Feb 17 16:27:39 NOT WORH IT!?> Feb 17 16:27:44 (lolol @Staci) Feb 17 16:27:44 NOT WORTH IT!? Feb 17 16:27:44 (Conf) The fish don't deserve to die. I'm a vegan so I can't eat anything animal produced as everything has life. Feb 17 16:27:55 Ive had that game system since I was 5! :'( Feb 17 16:27:57 (bigez is back.) Feb 17 16:27:59 (Conf) So I'll be sure to protect the fish once I win! Feb 17 16:28:01 BECAUSE THE GAME AIN'T THERE. '@ Feb 17 16:28:02 Scott: *glances to Dawn* Look, Dawn, just turn away, alright? Feb 17 16:28:03 :@ Feb 17 16:28:04 Guys, stop here! I think I see some fish below us! Feb 17 16:28:07  Lightning- paddles away. Feb 17 16:28:10  Lindsayfan2011 has quit (Quit: Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/) Feb 17 16:28:11 A-Alright. :s Feb 17 16:28:13 Brick: *continues paddling* Feb 17 16:28:13 Lightning, fish! Feb 17 16:28:16 Dawn. Feb 17 16:28:16  Anne_Maria (~Anne_Mari@pool-98-111-141-129.phlapa.fios.verizon.net) has joined #dramatizing Feb 17 16:28:17  Staci sees one puny minnow Feb 17 16:28:19 (Conf): :( They don't undertstand. :( Feb 17 16:28:20 Let's just imagine this. Feb 17 16:28:21 OMG A MINNOW Feb 17 16:28:21 :-O Feb 17 16:28:26 (K, I'M GOOD FOR NOW. Feb 17 16:28:29 (K, I'M GOOD FOR NOW.)* Feb 17 16:28:29  Lightning- stops somewhere. Feb 17 16:28:30 Fish disrupt the inner beauty of the ocean, or some crap like that. Feb 17 16:28:30 Scott: *paddles more* Feb 17 16:28:32 (K, YOU SEXY HUNK IMMA F**K YOU) Feb 17 16:28:36  Lightning- begins fishing. Feb 17 16:28:36 :( Feb 17 16:28:37 LIGHTNING, DID YOU FIND SOMETHING?! Feb 17 16:28:40  Staci starts to fish. Feb 17 16:28:46 (CONF) Brick: my biggest concern is that somebody has the idol and won't play it. Like go all the way to the final six or so then just get eliminated without playing it. Boy, would that be a waste! *cough* Bigez *cough* Feb 17 16:28:49  Sam|Chef315 starts finishing. :( Feb 17 16:28:50 (so am I done now that she's back?) Feb 17 16:28:56 (For now.) Feb 17 16:28:57 Scott: *dives into water with hawaiian sling* Feb 17 16:28:58 Just like a video game. Huh Huh. :( Feb 17 16:29:01 (I giggled at that @Nalyd( Feb 17 16:29:02 (ok) Feb 17 16:29:07 Dawn, stay here. I'm gonna test my skills at diving. ^^ Feb 17 16:29:08 If... If it helps our team to win... I guess some fish will have to be sacrifice. Feb 17 16:29:12 * AnneMaria| is now known as TotalDramaNaruto Feb 17 16:29:16 Good luck Zoey! Feb 17 16:29:16 Hey Scott. Feb 17 16:29:19 *jumps in* Feb 17 16:29:19 You think you can hold it up in here? Feb 17 16:29:22 I have a plan. Feb 17 16:29:23 (conf) I don't like this at all. Feb 17 16:29:25 *immideately surfaces* Feb 17 16:29:27 What if we catch one of them floundas? Feb 17 16:29:28 :3 Feb 17 16:29:29 *grabs a fish net and tosses it into the sea* Feb 17 16:29:32 Brick: You guys ready to start fishing? Feb 17 16:29:34 *cough, sputter* Feb 17 16:29:34 Scott: *co,mes back up with a small fish* Hmm, Jo? Feb 17 16:29:37 Ewww! Feb 17 16:29:38 This is harder than I thought. :|" Feb 17 16:29:43 I totally just touched sea-water!! Feb 17 16:29:45  Lightning- sighs. Feb 17 16:29:47 Chris: The best part is, thanks to the radiation, these aren't NORMAL fish xD. Feb 17 16:29:48 Chris: The best part is, thanks to the radiation, these aren't NORMAL fish xD. Feb 17 16:29:48 An amazing plan. Feb 17 16:29:48 Chris: The best part is, thanks to the radiation, these aren't NORMAL fish xD. Feb 17 16:29:50 Just hold it up here. Feb 17 16:29:50 I think I see a dead fish. D: Feb 17 16:29:53 HINT HINT HINT. ;_; Feb 17 16:29:56 Lightin' hates fishin'. Feb 17 16:29:56 Scott: O_O Feb 17 16:29:57 (OOH, ANGLERFISH!) Feb 17 16:30:03 They are mutated? O.o Feb 17 16:30:07  Staci sees a minnow, just sticking its head out of the water. Feb 17 16:30:08 Surpise suprise. Feb 17 16:30:09 -_- Feb 17 16:30:11  Lightning- gets a bite. Feb 17 16:30:12 Ooh, lemme catch it Feb 17 16:30:12 ... Feb 17 16:30:13 :D Feb 17 16:30:14 O_O Feb 17 16:30:16 * Sam|Chef315 is now known as Sam|Chef Feb 17 16:30:17  Staci gets a bite Feb 17 16:30:17 *gets out of water* Feb 17 16:30:17 *swam to the shore* Oh hey, look... Sam's game master. *she lifted it up over the water* It sure would be a shame if I dropped it. Feb 17 16:30:18 Scott: *dives down, spears a tiny fish, which happens to be the antenna of a huge angler fish* O____O Feb 17 16:30:24  Lightning- pulls up a SCARY HUGE MUTATED FIAH Feb 17 16:30:26 (dammit, reddy xD) Feb 17 16:30:27 ^FISH Feb 17 16:30:28 I'm not going back in there. ;-; Feb 17 16:30:30 *brings fish net back up with some shrimp* Feb 17 16:30:31 O______O Feb 17 16:30:31 O.O Feb 17 16:30:36 *puts it on the Maggot boat* Feb 17 16:30:40 LIGHTNIN'S TOO YOUNG TO DIE! Feb 17 16:30:40  Staci pulls up something that looks like a leopard with scales and fins Feb 17 16:30:43 I GOT SOMETHING Feb 17 16:30:44 AND TOO AWESOME! Feb 17 16:30:45 :-O Feb 17 16:30:46 D: Feb 17 16:30:50 Brick: *punches Lightning's fish in the face* :| Feb 17 16:30:53  Lightning- paddles away. Feb 17 16:30:54 Scott: *manages to spear angler fish all the way and throw it into the vote* Dawn, look away. Feb 17 16:30:55  Staci pulls the leopard fish thing onto the boat Feb 17 16:30:55 (CONF) Brick: IN THE FACE. >:O Feb 17 16:30:58 Wow, cool. :o Feb 17 16:30:58 Guyz, control it! Feb 17 16:31:00 Oh. Feb 17 16:31:00 Come on! Feb 17 16:31:01 ...you know what. Feb 17 16:31:01 *swam to the shore* Oh hey, look... Sam's game master. *she lifted it up over the water* It sure would be a shame if I dropped it. Feb 17 16:31:03 FOR THE TEAM! :@ Feb 17 16:31:04 *speaking to fish in water and telling them to come join me* Feb 17 16:31:07 Thanks, Sargent Unibrow. :D Feb 17 16:31:08 *jumps in the water again* Feb 17 16:31:09  Staci is flailing about holding the leopard thing Feb 17 16:31:16 *catches Tuna fish* Feb 17 16:31:19 I got one! Feb 17 16:31:19 Sam, you MUST have some sort of fishing game. Feb 17 16:31:19 O_O Feb 17 16:31:20 ._. Feb 17 16:31:21 Brick: No problem, Private Skinny Shorts :) Feb 17 16:31:21 WAIT Feb 17 16:31:21 Come along my fishes. Feb 17 16:31:24 THAT IS NOT A TUNA FISH Feb 17 16:31:29 GUYS Feb 17 16:31:31 Skinnay Shorts? >-> Feb 17 16:31:32 Come to me... Feb 17 16:31:33 I GOT SOMETHING! Feb 17 16:31:34 SOMEONE HELP ME Feb 17 16:31:35 *gulps* Feb 17 16:31:37 (CONF) Brick: Haw. Private Skinny Shorts. Clever, Brick, clever xD Feb 17 16:31:38 Hey, team. Bring me in your boat. I have something for you guys. Feb 17 16:31:38 CONTROL THIS Feb 17 16:31:40 CHEETAH THING Feb 17 16:31:41 SO SAD Feb 17 16:31:42  Sam|Chef begins reeling it in. Feb 17 16:31:43 IS THAT A TUNA-PIRHANA HYBRID?!?! O____O Feb 17 16:31:48 Its a big one! Feb 17 16:31:49 B help! Feb 17 16:31:49 Brick: Oh, I didn Feb 17 16:31:50 *helps Sam reel it in* Feb 17 16:31:53 Help me Dawn! :'( Feb 17 16:31:55 Scott: *spears a few more abnormal fish* I thi nk that's good, right team? Feb 17 16:31:58 (Conf) I don't like using my powers for something so... cruel. :s I'm sorry Mom! Feb 17 16:32:03 (Conf) Okay, Lightnin's shorts ain't that skinnay. Feb 17 16:32:05 *pulls B* Feb 17 16:32:08  Sam|Chef PULLS A SMALL MUTATED SHARK OUT OF THE WATER. Feb 17 16:32:09 Brick: Oh, I didn't mean anything by it :p I don't have any issue with people like you serving openly in my military. Feb 17 16:32:10 COME ON, YOU FISH. Feb 17 16:32:10 O.O Feb 17 16:32:10 :@ Feb 17 16:32:14 O_O Feb 17 16:32:15  DawnStarr pulls in Zoey Feb 17 16:32:17 Look at it! Feb 17 16:32:17 (lol Brick thinks Lightning's gay) Feb 17 16:32:17 O_O" Feb 17 16:32:20 It's... Feb 17 16:32:22 Its....Its....ADORABLE! Feb 17 16:32:22 Cute. Feb 17 16:32:22 :3 Feb 17 16:32:25 Ah! Feb 17 16:32:26 :D Feb 17 16:32:27  Staci finally gets the tuna fish. Feb 17 16:32:29 *swims out to boat with one hand out of the water holding Sam's game master* Feb 17 16:32:33 *the fish chases the boat* Feb 17 16:32:33 (He's just too in love with himself) Feb 17 16:32:35 O.O Feb 17 16:32:39 You should call it Deshawn/ Feb 17 16:32:40 :) Feb 17 16:32:40 LOOK AT HIM! Feb 17 16:32:41 *sprints to boat, is chased by fish* Feb 17 16:32:44 *jumps in boat* Feb 17 16:32:48 *fish also jumps in boat* Feb 17 16:32:48 Brick: Soo guys, we got a fish? ._. Feb 17 16:32:51 *fish has legs* Feb 17 16:32:52 *talks to fish* Feb 17 16:32:53 ._______________. Feb 17 16:32:54 Scott: K, we've got enough, guys Feb 17 16:32:54 o.o Feb 17 16:32:57 ._________________________> Feb 17 16:32:58 He isn't a fish Feb 17 16:32:59 *points at shrimp and a shark* @Brick Feb 17 16:32:59 We got some fish. Feb 17 16:33:02 We got a lot of fish. Feb 17 16:33:03 He is a shark! Feb 17 16:33:05 *yells out* OH MY. LEVEL 99?! Feb 17 16:33:06  Staci pulls up a bag of minnows. Feb 17 16:33:07 Name Finn! :D Feb 17 16:33:08 (How many fish are you people catching? ._.) Feb 17 16:33:10 *Named Feb 17 16:33:11 ITD BE SUCH A SHAME. IF IT FELL INTO THE WATER. Feb 17 16:33:12 Calm down now mr. Tuna. Feb 17 16:33:14 :| Feb 17 16:33:18  Lightning- gets another bite. Feb 17 16:33:19 Uh... Feb 17 16:33:23 (Finn is my pet! :D) Feb 17 16:33:23 Scott: Dawn, Zoeyh, can we go? Feb 17 16:33:25 *grabs a hook* Feb 17 16:33:26  Staci gets a huge bite Feb 17 16:33:27 I caught a this thingy. ._. Feb 17 16:33:28 *stabs the Tuna* Feb 17 16:33:28 WHOOA Feb 17 16:33:30 There! ^^ Feb 17 16:33:34 *hold up a mutated piranha* Feb 17 16:33:37 *holds Feb 17 16:33:37 :o Feb 17 16:33:39 (conf) *cringe* Feb 17 16:33:39 Sorry you had to see that, Dawn. ._. Feb 17 16:33:42 (conf) *cringe* Feb 17 16:33:44 *bites Anne Maria* Feb 17 16:33:44 *ignores Jo* Oh Finn your adorable! :3 Feb 17 16:33:47 OUCH! Feb 17 16:33:51 You little... :@ Feb 17 16:33:53 Let's go, Rats! :D Feb 17 16:34:00 *fist pumps the piranha off the canoe* Feb 17 16:34:00 *drops it a little bit, but grabs it* Whoops. Feb 17 16:34:01  Lightning- pulls up a tire. Feb 17 16:34:01 Scvott: K, zoey and dawn, we're going, aight? Feb 17 16:34:08  Scott| begins to paddle back to shore Feb 17 16:34:10 -_- Feb 17 16:34:11 So, we're cookin' shrimps? Feb 17 16:34:16 Brick: Shell we begin paddling back? Feb 17 16:34:17 Huh. Oh Jo, you have my console. Cool I guess. Feb 17 16:34:20 yes. @Scott Feb 17 16:34:24 Yes.* Feb 17 16:34:29 Sure, I need to feed my Finny! :D Feb 17 16:34:32 Yes, PLEASE. @Brick Feb 17 16:34:33 (conf) we caught that angler fish, some other abnormals, and zoey and dawn pitched in, too. *cringes* Feb 17 16:34:37  SilentB once again throws the fish net into the water. Feb 17 16:34:40 Brick: *paddles* Feb 17 16:34:41 *pulls in 2 shrimp-swordfish along the way via net* Feb 17 16:34:45  Lightning- paddles back. Feb 17 16:34:45  Staci starts to pull in a bunch of fish Feb 17 16:34:48  Scott| still paddling back Feb 17 16:34:49 (Conf): Finn you are the cutest thing ever! :D Feb 17 16:34:50 Let's go before we run into lasah shooting fish. Feb 17 16:34:51 Brick: *paddles* Feb 17 16:34:51 ._. Feb 17 16:34:56 *paddles* Feb 17 16:35:09  Staci paddles back Feb 17 16:35:11 *throws sam's console at bricks head.* Feb 17 16:35:13 So, I hope that wasn't TOO scarring. :p @Dawn Feb 17 16:35:13 >-> PADDLE TEAM. Feb 17 16:35:16 I can't paddle, I have a mutatant shark baby to mind. D: Feb 17 16:35:25  Sam|Chef sees his console next to Brick. Feb 17 16:35:27 Scvott: *reaches shore with boat8 k, guys, let's do this. *begins carrying fish into the rats' kitchen* Feb 17 16:35:27  Lightning- throws a paddle at Sam. Feb 17 16:35:28 (conf) I-Is that... g-guts I see in the fish... *barfs* I... can't stand blood or internal organs... Feb 17 16:35:31 Oh hey, there it is. Feb 17 16:35:32 PADDLE, MAN, PADDLE! Feb 17 16:35:33 :3 Feb 17 16:35:33 :@ Feb 17 16:35:33 Brick: *paddles* Feb 17 16:35:37  SilentB begins paddling. Feb 17 16:35:44 But Finn needs my love and support! D: @Lighting Feb 17 16:35:45 D: Feb 17 16:35:48 (conf) I have a fear of blood... Feb 17 16:35:52 (oh, im the only guy on my team...) Feb 17 16:35:52 *paddles, but pauses to spray her hair* Feb 17 16:35:53 :3 Feb 17 16:35:55 Lightnin' doesn't care. >-> Feb 17 16:35:58  DakotaMilton follows Scott. Feb 17 16:35:58 (just realized O_o) Feb 17 16:35:59 I-I'm okay Zoey... Feb 17 16:36:02 Thanks... Feb 17 16:36:03 *reaches the shore /godplaying* Feb 17 16:36:08 Scott: 8sighds* Dawn, you okay? Feb 17 16:36:10 Lightnin' ain't losing! Feb 17 16:36:17 *shows Finn to Lighting* Say no to that face. D: @Lighting Feb 17 16:36:18 J-Just fine! *fake laugh* Feb 17 16:36:19  Staci paddles. Feb 17 16:36:19 Don't them fishes die when they are outta watah? Feb 17 16:36:21 :| Feb 17 16:36:22 Brick: Team, can somebody please file a report to me about the fish we caught? *paddles* Feb 17 16:36:25  Lightning- looks at Finn. Feb 17 16:36:26 That's the point, Anne. Feb 17 16:36:27 No. Feb 17 16:36:31 Scott: *rushes into rats' kitchen* Feb 17 16:36:33 Le'ts just get this over with. Feb 17 16:36:34 Let's go cook these fish. :3 Feb 17 16:36:35 :| Feb 17 16:36:35 Team, I don't care what oyu make. Feb 17 16:36:36 Okay, Ill paddle. >.> Feb 17 16:36:37 Just make it. Feb 17 16:36:38 Finn is soooo cute, Sam. c: Feb 17 16:36:38 It's Anne Maria. Feb 17 16:36:39 >.> Feb 17 16:36:39  Sam|Chef paddles. Feb 17 16:36:41 Food is food. Feb 17 16:36:43 (brb for a sec) Feb 17 16:36:44 Lightnin' caught a tire. @Brick Feb 17 16:36:48 *continues paddling hard* Feb 17 16:37:06 Finn look at daddy paddle! :D Feb 17 16:37:13 Brick: *paddles* Everyone grab what you caught, lets get in the kitchen! Feb 17 16:37:21 Let's go! Feb 17 16:37:22 (Conf) They say fishin' is a sport? No, it ain't. Feb 17 16:37:25 Chris: Both teams back on shore, time to start cooking my dinner :D Feb 17 16:37:25  DakotaMilton gets off boat and starts running to kitchen. Feb 17 16:37:38  Lightning- runs to the cabin. Feb 17 16:37:40 AND IT BETTER BE GOOD. Feb 17 16:37:43 *Anne MAria jumps out with a piranha clasping on her butt* Feb 17 16:37:51  Lightning- grabs something from the cabin, and runs back. Feb 17 16:37:59 *cuts in front of Dakota while running* Feb 17 16:38:01  Staci yanks the piranha out of her but. Feb 17 16:38:02 Let's go! Feb 17 16:38:03 Hey!! :@ Feb 17 16:38:03 Got it. Feb 17 16:38:16  SilentB leaves the boat with the shrimp, cheetah fish and minnows. Feb 17 16:38:18 (Conf) -holds up protein powder- How can anyone say no to protein shakes? :D Feb 17 16:38:24  SilentB runs to the kitchen as fast as B can. ._. Feb 17 16:38:29 ARE WE GOING TO THE TEAM ROOMS? Feb 17 16:38:36 (mhm) Feb 17 16:38:39 (Yes.) Feb 17 16:38:47 (#mutantmaggots #radioactiverats to cook) Feb 17 16:38:49 (#mutantmaggots #- Feb 17 16:38:52 (Viewers can go in.) Feb 17 16:38:52 (>.>) Feb 17 16:38:56 (Chris, go in also. Feb 17 16:38:58 (Chris, go in also.)* Feb 17 16:39:02 (Transcripter(s), you too. -w-) Feb 17 16:39:02 (Are they in the same kitchen?) Feb 17 16:39:13 (Yes, just in like, different room-things. ._.) Feb 17 16:39:23 (Kind of like how in If You Can't Take the Heat.) Feb 17 16:39:30 (They were in the same room but never really ineracted.) Feb 17 16:39:35 (interacted*) Feb 17 16:40:02 (Great.) Feb 17 16:40:08 (:3) Feb 17 16:40:18 (GTFO.) Feb 17 16:40:30 (You smell funny. @Ryan) Feb 17 16:40:32 (O_o) Feb 17 16:41:34 *truck comes in* Feb 17 16:41:46 *delivers goods including oil, onions, spices, beef and rice* Feb 17 16:41:54 *truck falls into lake and dies* Feb 17 16:41:55 O_O Feb 17 16:42:00 Chris: Hope that helps :D Feb 17 16:42:08 Ah, crap. Feb 17 16:42:09  Lightning- runs and gets beef and rice Feb 17 16:42:10 Hahahaha. ;) Feb 17 16:42:10 >.> Feb 17 16:42:11 (lol.) Feb 17 16:42:20  SilentB grabs the oil and spices. Feb 17 16:42:26 *fishes into the water with a tissue and picks up rice* Feb 17 16:42:28 *spice Feb 17 16:42:37 KK. D: Feb 17 16:42:44 *begins walking back* Feb 17 16:43:03  Lindsayfan2011 (~Lindsayfa@modemcable009.105-21-96.mc.videotron.ca) has joined #dramatizing Feb 17 16:43:31  Lindsayfan2011 has quit (Client Quit) Feb 17 16:43:35 *picks up the beef* Feb 17 16:43:43 Ew. Feb 17 16:43:43 You gawt the beef? Feb 17 16:43:48 ... Feb 17 16:43:50 Yeah. Feb 17 16:43:57  DakotaMilton walks back to her side and bumps into Anne Maria. Feb 17 16:43:58 Hey. Feb 17 16:44:01 Watch it. :@ Feb 17 16:44:42 Who you think your tawkin to, valley girl? Feb 17 16:44:43 >.> Feb 17 16:44:51 (*you're) Feb 17 16:44:51 :o Feb 17 16:44:52 Woah. Feb 17 16:44:53 Rude!! Feb 17 16:44:53 Tan in a can. Feb 17 16:44:55 Back off. Feb 17 16:44:59 That's our captain your speaking to. Feb 17 16:45:00  DawnStarr walks up with a strainer and places it into the water to get some rice while stopping by the beach to get seaweed* Feb 17 16:45:05 Totally. ^^ Feb 17 16:45:12 *walks up* O.o Feb 17 16:45:23 *this font Feb 17 16:45:46 Captain schmaptain, the maggots will beat you guys anyday. Feb 17 16:45:47 >.> Feb 17 16:45:50 (I got the beef ._.) Feb 17 16:46:07 (CONF): Who do the Rats think they are? They got nothin' on me. >.. Feb 17 16:46:10 *>.> Feb 17 16:46:35 (There's more beef. xD @Neko) Feb 17 16:46:37 The rats will EAT the maggots up for breakfast. Feb 17 16:46:48 (Ooooooh, okay.) Feb 17 16:46:49 Anne Maria, Dakota, Jo, can't we all get along? Feb 17 16:47:13 No. Feb 17 16:47:28 Apprantly not. Feb 17 16:47:32 Think of the children1 Feb 17 16:47:35 :'( Feb 17 16:47:45 The children? Feb 17 16:47:51 (conf) As the star of the show, it's obligatory for me to have an arch rival. In this case, MY rival is helmet-hair. And I can't wait to come out on top. Being the good guy is SO much fun. ^^ Feb 17 16:47:52 *shows Jo Finn* ;3 Feb 17 16:47:56 The undeserving little kids who need to depend on other kids? Feb 17 16:48:00 *adults. Feb 17 16:48:10 Jeez, kids need to learn to do stuff. Feb 17 16:48:14 (I lol'd. @Dakota) Feb 17 16:48:14 Finn is my shark baby! Who is mutated! :D Feb 17 16:48:17 Scott: (conf) These girls are on my last nerve.... Feb 17 16:48:33 Baby's need to be now instead of I need a powder for my diaper. Baby's should be .. I NEED COLONGE, BRO. Feb 17 16:48:38 (conf) I think we can win this. Unless Scott plans to do something... I don't trust him. Feb 17 16:49:20 ...:s Feb 17 16:49:22 Scott: (conf) Some of these girls dont trust me as far as they can throw me... And they're correct not to. *smirks* But im not going home; I'm the villain. Feb 17 16:49:28 (Conf): Jo scares me. :s Feb 17 16:49:37 A baby shark? Feb 17 16:49:45 (conf) Scott... I'm keeping an eye on you Feb 17 16:49:48 I choose... YOU. *punches it.* Uh... o-o.. Feb 17 16:49:56 O.O Feb 17 16:49:57 FINN! Feb 17 16:50:00 YOU MONSTER! Feb 17 16:50:05 *runs away crying* :'( Feb 17 16:50:16 Sam! It's okay! Feb 17 16:50:18 (lol.) Feb 17 16:50:19 >->. I thought it was like Lokemraft. I played it when I was a kid. Feb 17 16:50:24 (Dawn should shoot Jo in the face now.) Feb 17 16:50:27 (ten points for refrence win XD) Feb 17 16:50:29 Scott: (conf) Dawn is totally faking about seeing people's auras. I mean, seriously? How much of an attention deprived sucker can you be? Feb 17 16:50:43 (conf) GIVE ME ATTENTION. D: Feb 17 16:50:50 (F U Scott. XD) Feb 17 16:51:11 No its not, Jo hurt Finn! :'( Feb 17 16:51:12 (:P_ xD) Feb 17 16:51:19 Sam, calm down. Feb 17 16:51:22 Jo, apologize to Sam. Feb 17 16:51:23 (Conf) THIS IS WHY I NEVER INTERACT WITH THE OTHER TEAM! :'( Feb 17 16:51:28 Sam, I'm sorry. Feb 17 16:51:36 *mumbled some stuff.* Feb 17 16:51:37 Really? :( Feb 17 16:51:41 Yeah. Feb 17 16:52:05 Okay...I guess. 3: Feb 17 16:52:06 (conf) I'm just sick of today's challenge. Can Chris just end this already? -.-' Feb 17 16:52:17 Here. Feb 17 16:52:20 (NOPE.) Feb 17 16:52:21 Uh, *picked up a rock* Feb 17 16:52:25 This is Charles. Feb 17 16:52:28 Meet Charles. Feb 17 16:52:28 O.o Feb 17 16:52:35 ......Hi. :| Feb 17 16:52:35  Dakotacoons has quit (Quit: Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/) Feb 17 16:52:44 *fake lightnin' voice* SHA CHARLES. Feb 17 16:52:45 (Conf):Now Jo is crazy and scarey! :'( Feb 17 16:52:52 (22:53 * Lightning- is covered in white stuff.) Feb 17 16:53:05 (I did that on purpose.) Feb 17 16:53:12 FIVE MORE MINUTES Feb 17 16:53:16 (I KNOW, SIR. :'() Feb 17 16:53:23 >->. Feb 17 16:53:28 Socializing, not my game. Feb 17 16:53:29 (I'm not a r**arded idiot, who is a stupid ass. :() Feb 17 16:53:43 Gammmmeesss. :3 Feb 17 16:54:22 >->. Excuse me? Feb 17 16:54:26 (^ orgasm) Feb 17 16:54:48 Nothing. 3: Feb 17 16:54:59 Well...See ya. :) *goes back to team* Feb 17 16:55:25 *dumps the cheetah fish back in the water* Feb 17 16:55:36 Hey B. Feb 17 16:55:46 ? Feb 17 16:56:02 Can you talk? Feb 17 16:56:03 o_o Feb 17 16:56:13 *nods* Feb 17 16:56:19 Just don't choose to? Feb 17 16:56:25 *nods* Feb 17 16:56:27 ONE MINUTE LEFT :O Feb 17 16:56:34 Mhm. I respect that. Feb 17 16:56:35 Chris: I'm so hungry,I could eat something healthy ;_; Feb 17 16:56:45 I(HINT HINT HINT >_>) Feb 17 16:56:52 : Feb 17 16:56:55 :o** Feb 17 16:56:58 (HINT HINT HINT) Feb 17 16:57:28 (HINT HINT HINT MY ASS) Feb 17 16:57:32 (:@) Feb 17 16:57:55 (Oh what a nice ass that is ;D lolololol. jk. -w- not to the.. nvm >_>) Feb 17 16:58:12 Chris: Alright everyone, it's time to eat :) Feb 17 16:58:16 *sits down at the table with Chris* Feb 17 16:58:19 (Oh Lightnin'. oh bby c;) Feb 17 16:58:20 Chris: *sits next to Chef at table* Feb 17 16:58:25 Chris: Get your own table, fat boy @ Sam Feb 17 16:58:38 (Im Chef. >__>) Feb 17 16:58:40 (It's Chef. xD) Feb 17 16:58:48 (xD my bad) Feb 17 16:58:56 (OMG XD) Feb 17 16:59:01 (That made me lol IRL.) Feb 17 16:59:05 (I'm laughing so hard IRL) Feb 17 16:59:06 (XD) Feb 17 16:59:09 (MAKE SAM ALL DEPRESSED) Feb 17 16:59:17 (XD) Feb 17 16:59:18 (MAKE SAM WALK AWAY) Feb 17 16:59:24 (IN SHAME) Feb 17 16:59:31 :( *walks away with a tear rolling down his eye* Feb 17 16:59:42 Chris: *while throwing tiny pebbles at Sam who is not next to him* Maggots, please present your dish :D Feb 17 16:59:43 (OMG Feb 17 16:59:44 *walked up to sam* STAND UP TO HIM MAGGOT. Feb 17 16:59:48 (LAUGHING SO HARD IRL) Feb 17 16:59:49 (XD) Feb 17 16:59:58 Weeeeeelll. Feb 17 17:00:02 Ouch. 3: Feb 17 17:00:05  SilentB stands next to Lightning with the dish. :| Feb 17 17:00:10 FRONT AND CNETER Feb 17 17:00:11 Scott: C'mon, Dakota. -_- Feb 17 17:00:11 Obviously, we have us some spicy shrimp. Feb 17 17:00:12 *CENTER Feb 17 17:00:17 >-> . We aren't maggots. @Scott. Feb 17 17:00:18 Uh, we aren't the Maggots. Feb 17 17:00:19 Duh. Feb 17 17:00:23 And the best part Feb 17 17:00:25 Go on guys. :s Feb 17 17:00:29 PROTEIN SHAKES! Feb 17 17:00:31 Chris: Spicy shrimp huh? Feb 17 17:00:32 (goof) Feb 17 17:00:34 (OMG. LIGHTNING DIDN'T SPEAK IN THIRD PERSON) Feb 17 17:00:35 Yup. Feb 17 17:00:36 *bad pokerface* Feb 17 17:00:36 Sha-Lightnin' Feb 17 17:00:38 (OMG. LIGHTNING DIDN'T SPEAK IN THIRD PERSON) Feb 17 17:00:42 Protein shakes? -____- Feb 17 17:00:43 (i keep forgetting what my team's name is XD) Feb 17 17:00:49 *hands it to Chris and Chef* :| Feb 17 17:00:54 (look at the topic @Scott) Feb 17 17:00:55 *gulps* Feb 17 17:00:56 ._. Feb 17 17:00:57 Chris: Well it doesn't look totally disgusting. Chef, you eat it. :) Feb 17 17:00:57 (We isn't really referring to just Lightning) Feb 17 17:01:01 Hmmm.... Feb 17 17:01:05 Fine. Feb 17 17:01:06 Chris: That was in a toxic lake, I aint eating it xD Feb 17 17:01:07 You like it? Feb 17 17:01:08 :D Feb 17 17:01:16 (He would say Lightning and his Team ic imo) Feb 17 17:01:19 (Chef should mutate.) Feb 17 17:01:26 *test protien shakes* Feb 17 17:01:28 O__O Feb 17 17:01:32 Chris: SAM YOU'RE SO FAT, GO AWAY AND LET CHEF EAT. Feb 17 17:01:33 *runs away* Feb 17 17:01:40 What?! Feb 17 17:01:42 :@ Feb 17 17:01:45 Doesn't cooking it burn the toxic-ness? Feb 17 17:01:46 :| Feb 17 17:01:49 I didn't do anything! :'( Feb 17 17:02:02 Chris: ... Well. Chef left. :| Feb 17 17:02:10 SHA-WHAT?! Feb 17 17:02:10 What's that mean?! Feb 17 17:02:10 D: Feb 17 17:02:12 :@ Feb 17 17:02:13 Chris: I guess we'll just wait for him to return, I'm not eating this stuff. >.> Feb 17 17:02:15 Lightning! Feb 17 17:02:16 :@ Feb 17 17:02:20 (Conf): Im not fat....Just got a little bit of extra meat on the bones. Feb 17 17:02:25 Brick: THUNDER. :| Feb 17 17:02:35 Brick: Oh, sorry, thought we were naming weather conditions. Feb 17 17:02:42 It's not Lightnin's fault he don't like a healthy lifestyle! Feb 17 17:02:44 >-> Feb 17 17:02:48 Chris: Fine, whatever -_- Feb 17 17:02:55 Chris: I guess we'll move onto the Rats' dish... Feb 17 17:03:00  DakotaMilton walks in, carrying a tray with filled fish and a salad. Feb 17 17:03:01 Dakota here! Here's my-uh, sorry, my TEAM's-dish!! And salad, and, like, it's presented by me, so, we've basically won already, right? :D Feb 17 17:03:06  DakotaMilton walks towards the table. Feb 17 17:03:12 *leans against the wall in dismay with her feet out* Feb 17 17:03:13 >.> Feb 17 17:03:25  DakotaMilton trips over Anne Maria and her dish goes flying. Feb 17 17:03:27 :o Feb 17 17:03:30 Chris: o_o Feb 17 17:03:31 ._. Feb 17 17:03:31 *grabs the plate and redirects it onto the table* Feb 17 17:03:37  DakotaMilton falls onto the floor. Feb 17 17:03:38 :-O Feb 17 17:03:38 PLEASE TAN CAN. >->. Feb 17 17:03:39 ow. D: Feb 17 17:03:39 Whoops. Feb 17 17:03:43 Nice save, Jo. Whew! Feb 17 17:03:47 Chris: :o That had potential for disaster :o Feb 17 17:03:48 You... uh... okay there? ._. Feb 17 17:03:50 Ugh!! This is all YOUR fault. :@ Feb 17 17:03:53 ... Feb 17 17:03:55 Woah! Feb 17 17:03:59 Scott: O_O @Anne Maria... Deceisive... I like it. Feb 17 17:04:00 My fault? Feb 17 17:04:01 Dakota, Anne Maria! Feb 17 17:04:04 Watch your mouth, gurl. Feb 17 17:04:05 *slapped Anne Maria's can to the ground and stepped on it* Feb 17 17:04:05 :@ Feb 17 17:04:07 Chris: Personally, I blame Sam cause he's fat. But I guess I'll have to try it... :( Feb 17 17:04:08 I am NOT working with HER. Feb 17 17:04:08 How do you like that? ;D Feb 17 17:04:12 I'm going back to my trailer. :@ Feb 17 17:04:13 Let's chill! Your auras are off the charts! Feb 17 17:04:14  DakotaMilton storms off. Feb 17 17:04:15 Don't tawk to me like that. Feb 17 17:04:16 :@ Feb 17 17:04:18 Hey! Feb 17 17:04:19 :@ Feb 17 17:04:22 Chris: *picks up fork, gets food onto fork, slowly brings food toward mouth* Feb 17 17:04:23 Back off. Feb 17 17:04:25 Chris, it's tuna fillet. Feb 17 17:04:25 You do NOT mess with the can. Feb 17 17:04:26 >.> Feb 17 17:04:26 Chris: D: Feb 17 17:04:28 With a side of sushi. Feb 17 17:04:30 and salad. Feb 17 17:04:32 *picks it up* Feb 17 17:04:33 ^^; Feb 17 17:04:45 And it's shaped like your face, see? ;D Feb 17 17:05:06 Scott: *facepalm* Feb 17 17:05:07 *runs up to Chris with a radio, panicking* O_O""""""""" Feb 17 17:05:08 Chris: *continues to slowly bring food closer to mouth* :( Feb 17 17:05:14 Chris: o_o Oh dear... Feb 17 17:05:18 What's up with him? Feb 17 17:05:20 :| Feb 17 17:05:32 *runs back* I don't have a trailer. D: Feb 17 17:05:36 (CONF) Dakota bettah step off before she gets a fist pump to the face. >.> Feb 17 17:05:41 ...ooh, is Chris eating the fish? ^^ Feb 17 17:05:44 Chris: It would appear that theres... Ominous warnings... coming from the radio. o_O Feb 17 17:05:48 O.o" Feb 17 17:05:49 ... Feb 17 17:05:49 He was about to... @Dakota Feb 17 17:05:50 ... Feb 17 17:05:51 What? Feb 17 17:05:54 What does moinous mean? Feb 17 17:05:54 :| Feb 17 17:05:56 Does he like the paprika? Feb 17 17:05:58 *ominous Feb 17 17:06:00 Mysterious @AM Feb 17 17:06:01 :c Feb 17 17:06:03 Chris: *a loud thud is heard and the camera goes static* O_O Feb 17 17:06:05 -- TO BE CONTINUED -- S S